The Delvin
The Delvin '''is a small city located in the East Hills domain of Osugbo (on land that was formerly part of No Man's Kingdom). About The Delvin was a "Racial Safe Zone" with a number of laws protecting against discrimination of '''any '''race. Despite the large number of laws, The Delvin did not employ a local guard. The town's policies believed the responsibility to guard and protect each other should be shared among the many families of the city, and it was one's loyalties to their fellow Quelmartians that staved away violence and conflict. The volunteer militia was known as '''The Liberation Guard. Rampant Volunteerism Because the city was built on so many crowd-sourced policies, becoming a citizen of The Delvin meant taking on a little bit of every role. A Delvin local could be expected to volunteer for 3-5 positions a week, depending on what was in need of help. Training for positions such as fire-fighting, policing, and serving in markets was mandatory for locals, though the pay for any one position was often poor. To make up for the lack of well-paying positions, the city government rewarded it's citizens if they were reported for good behavior or notable volunteering. In this way, no one person could submit report their own "Good Deeds", but could publicize their good deeds and volunteerism as much as possible, leading to heavy competitions and rivaling factions of citizens trying to out volunteer one another. Punishment Just as no Good Deed went unrewarded in the Delvin, no bad deed went unpunished. Types of punishment for those reported to be breaking the law included: * Mandatory serving in the war (Holy War, Realm War, etc) * Public shaming * Embarrassing faux facial hair and hot-tarring. Punishments more severe such as jail time were often outsourced to other neighboring kingdoms, as it was believed that no citizen could be judged fairly by their peers in a volunteer run system. For this reason, anything short of murder was punished lightly, and anything worse punished by city banishment. History The Delvin was a heavily fortified base of operations used around the clock during the end of The Holy War. After the war, The Delvin became a safe habitable space for any number of citizens from around the world. They celebrated their unity against the dragons, and continued the shared space even as the rest of the realm began to segregate and separate into smaller kingdoms and colonies. The Socialist State After The Holy War ended, President-King Libertine rose to the occasion, shaping the town which had once been a military fortress, into a livable place that should be the model for the new world. The model Libertine went with was...uncontrolled socialism. Under the socialist rulings, there was little respect for privacy, no respect for intellectual property, no private homes or businesses, and a total expulsion of any sort of "ruling class". In return, the citizens of the Delvin enjoyed free healthcare, a proper educations, perpetual employment, maternity leave, and other benefits deemed too-good-to-be-true.